bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine's Department Store
Fontaine's Department Store is the central and largest section of Fontaine's, and the third level of BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 1. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth reach the place via Bathysphere in order to find the missing child Sally. History Owned by Frank Fontaine, Fontaine's was a large shopping center used to showcase products from his various businesses. The central building, the Department Store, sold customers items of clothing while offering visitors recreational areas like Rapture on Ice, an artificial ice skating rink. The store is connected to the two other buildings floating at its side by a tram moving along flexible rails. Following Fontaine's battle with Ryan's security forces on September 12, 1958,BioShock Loading Screen Quotes "Ryan takes down smuggling operation… Fontaine and thugs killed in fiery shootout!" - Headline, Rapture Standard, 9/12/58 his remaining followers were locked inside the store by early December.Moses Lydecker's Audio Diary: Left Behind The buildings were detached and sank away from the City. The inmates, mainly Splicers, fought against each other for survival as the ocean slowly flooded the store. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' As the Bathysphere draws close to sunken structures, Elizabeth wonders how many people the duo will encounter inside the department store. Booker responds that Fontaine has assembled an army's worth of followers. The detective regards the inmates as "spliced up and wild." Fontaine's Station The station housed up to two Bathyspheres, welcomed new customers, and showcased some of the store's products. Booker and Elizabeth exit the Bathysphere here and find the Air Grabber, just before witnessing a Frosty Splicer freezing a path using water from the burst pipes. The Pavilion The main hub of the store, leading to both stations, as well as the first floor, and elevators to reach the second and third floors. The walkway to the Pavilion Station has collapsed, and they need to get over a chasm by freezing the burst pipes. Elizabeth sees an advertisement for Rapture on Ice, and its exclusive Plasmid: Old Man Winter. They go for the Menswear department, in an attempt to get to higher ground. When they leave Menswear on the second floor, they use the Pneumo Lines to get to the third. Prêt-à-Porter Prêt-à-Porter is a department of Fontaine's that sells ready-to-wear clothing. When compared to the size of the other departments, it is relatively small. Another set of burst pipes makes this department inaccessible until Old Man Winter is found. A Grenade Launcher Turret guards the area, and the Shotgun is to be found there. Menswear Menswear is a department of Fontaine's that sells men's clothing. With subsections like Workman's Wear and the Haberdashery, it was a primary location for the Rapture elite to find their outfits. Using the Air Grabber, Booker and Elizabeth may cross over the missing stairs and exit to The Pavilion's second floor. Haberdashery The Haberdashery is a subsection of the Menswear department. It sold a variety of accessories. One Splicer is found searching for useful items in the back, guarded by his trusty Turret. The Daily Bread The Daily Bread is first discovered when Splicers attempt to break into the locked bar. The two story bar is now housing three Splicers and a Turret. Right after entering, the player should find the Tommy Gun. Ladieswear Ladieswear is a department dedicated to woman's clothing and fashion. It also contains a small jewelry store and a shoe store. This location is optional, but it is filled with supplies and is rich in detail. Fontaine Plasmids Fontaine Plasmids was a showcase to display newly produced Plasmids to the public; however, Shock Jockey is the only one remaining at this location following the department store becoming a prison. Jack Frost's Village Jack Frost's Village is an ice rink built to provide entertainment for customers passing through Fontaine's Department Store. The Frosty Splicer Booker and Elizabeth chase is hiding here, along with some fellow Splicers. On clearing the ice rink, the player opens the promotional cabinet only to find empty bottles of the Plasmid. Elizabeth introduces her "new Plasmid", Tear, with which she assists Booker throughout the rest of the Episode. Pavilion Station Pavilion Station houses the trams which connect to the other buildings making up Fontaine's. After freezing their way across, the duo leaves this building, taking the tram to the Housewares department. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Hand Cannon *Air Grabber - Fontaine's Station *Tommy Gun - The Daily Bread *Carbine - Jack Frost's Village *Shotgun - Prêt-à-Porter New Plasmids *Devil's Kiss *Old Man Winter - Jack Frost's Village *Possession *Shock Jockey - Fontaine Plasmids New Gears *Evil Eye - Menswear *Ticket Puncher - Haberdashery *Better Mousetrap - The Daily Bread *Magic Bullet - The Pavilion *Death Benefit - Pavilion Station *Filthy Leech - Menswear *Quick-Handed - Ladieswear *High and Mighty - Jack Frost's Village New Enemies *Early Splicers *Machine Gun Turret *Grenade Launcher Turret *Frosty Splicer Coded Doors *Ladieswear - 0928 Audio Diaries #Sander Cohen - The Old Bear #Moses Lydecker - Left Behind #Sander Cohen - Critics #Moses Lydecker - Message in a Bottle #Moses Lydecker - Insufficient Postage #Herschel Weiss - False Advertising #Ray Lardner - A Gift from Fontaine #Herschel Weiss - Ghost in the Machine Need to Know Theaters #The Black Dream - Fontaine's Station #The March Hare - Fontaine's Station ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The majority of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 takes place in the Housewares building, but the Department Store building can be seen from most windows. Gallery Elevator.png|''The elevator leading to the other floors.'' Mod.png|''Model of store buildings.'' Lizzy.png|''Elizabeth in the elevator.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 13-31-37-227.png|''Jack Frost's Ice Skate Rental.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 13-21-46-868.png|''Jack Frost's Souvenirs.'' Behind the Scenes *The statue on top of the main building and the seahorses on each of the secondary towers represent Poseidon (as confirmed by texture files' names), Greek mythological "god of the sea" and "tamer of horses". However, regular horses would be considered as the right symbol for this deity.Poseidon on Wikipedia *On the model of Fontaine's Department Store there are two cables connecting each building. One can theorize that the darker of the two cables represent the tram lines; and the lighter, greener of the cables resembles the Pneumo delivery system between each building. References ru:Универмаг Фонтейна Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations Category:Fontaine's Department Store